


kindness you can't avoid

by freedomatsea



Series: Hell's Kitchen Universe Pieces [13]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex, Werewolves, werewolf frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: Hozier in the Kastle Day Two: In which, Frank Castle is a werewolf.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "It Will Come Back"

_Can't be unlearned_  
_I've known the warmth of your doorways_  
_Through the cold, I'll find my way back to you_  
_Oh please, give me mercy no more._  
_That's a kindness you can't avoid!_  
_I want you baby tonight, as sure as you're born_  
_You'll hear me howling outside your door._ _  
Don't you hear me howling babe?_

* * *

Karen should have known better than offering up her sofa to him. She had the best intentions at heart, of course. Her reasoning was that it was starting to get cold out - the forecast called for a lot of snow over the winter months and she felt guilty having an open sofa and a working heating unit, when he was sleeping on a crappy mattress in a warehouse _somewhere_. He probably shouldn’t have taken her up on the offer. But how could he resist? She’d been something like an addiction to him ever since those first few _real_ moments in his hospital room. He was fascinated with her. Was it that radiating good that came pouring off of her? Or was it something else? Was it that darkness she did so well at hiding? She was a monster too, but not like him. She was the human sort of monster, the subtle sort. The monster that was good - that was a monster only because society said so. He was a monster like that too, but he was also a _real_ one.

She knew.

Frank never hid that part of himself from her. That animalistic glint in his eyes, the calculated glares - like he was planning on how to take down his prey. She was the prey. He was playing the long game on taking her down. Devouring her. He was hungry for her and her alone. He never expected it. _No_. He’d tried to ignore it too. But he had a one track mind when she was around him.

Living with her - camping out on her sofa was  _torture_. Knowing that beyond her bedroom door she was stripping away her dress, her bra, her underwear. Hearing the fabric hit the ground, before the sound of her shower turning on painted new images in his mind. Karen - naked and wet, her hair sticking to her skin as she stood beneath the shower head. The thought of pressing her against the tiled wall, lifting her up, and driving himself into her sent a primordial spike of lust through him.

He tried _not_ to think about her, but he could _hear_ her. He could smell her. Everything that was Karen seemed to permeate everything that was him and it drove him wild. He had to have her, some way.

Behind two doors he could hear the soft whimpers leaving her lips. Arousal was thick in the air and it wasn’t just from him. He had an affect on her. He left her wanting more. Her fingers trying to rub out release that only he could sate. But then again, he was desperate for his own hand to bring him satisfaction where none could be found. Try as he may, the rough callouses of his own palm couldn’t soothe him like the soft skin he’d imagined wrapping around his cock.

“ _Frank_.”

His eyes shot open at his name. It was a whispered, breathy, moan of his name too. That was unexpected, but it shouldn’t have been. If it was her name on his lips as he worked he pumped his fist over his length, why wouldn’t she be thinking of him?

Frank jumped off the sofa, teetering on the edge of madness. He couldn’t - could he? He couldn’t just barge into her bedroom and barge into her bathroom. That was wrong. Fucking her was wrong. But his instincts said otherwise and his actions did too.

He was half dressed by the time he reached her bathroom door. He could hear on the other side, panting, just on the cusp of coming undone. She kept saying his name.  _Frank. Frank. Frank_ . Like she knew he was just outside her door, aching to be _in_ her.

Frank threw right or wrong out the window and he barged into her bathroom, right as the moment hit for her. She had to know he was coming because the look on her face was not one of shock and horror, but one of lustful delight. She had to know because her shower curtain wasn’t even _shut_. He had full view to the scene that he’d been envisioning. She had her back pressed against the wall, one hand between her thighs and the other teasing her breast - her lips were swollen from biting down on them to keep from crying out louder than she had. She looked half-mad, like he felt. Lust burning in her veins the same as his. He could smell her desire even stronger now and he dared to say it was more intoxicating than any liquor he’d ever tasted.

“Are you just going to stand there?” Karen questioned, her voice a little huskier as she drew her hand out from between her thighs, trailing her fingers over her stomach. Frank didn’t even bother getting undressed fully. He stepped barefoot and dressed only in sleep pants into the shower with her.

He was on her within seconds. His mouth crashing into hers. His hands were rough on her hips, pressing her back against the wall. Her fingers scraped over his scalp and his shoulders, seeking any inch of skins he could gain purchase in.

Frank growled against her lips as his hand slipped down between her thighs. His fingers teased over over her slick flesh, already sensitive from her own ministrations. He loved the way Karen’s head hit back against the wall. The way she cried out his name as he ran his fingers between the folds of her sex. He trailed his lips along her jawline and down her throat, sucking at her pulse point as he slid two fingers into her.

Karen’s fingers curled around his wrist as he started to thrust them  into her faster, harder - a sampling of what was to come. His thumb was pressed against her clit, coaxing her closer to the release she’d almost brought herself to before he joined her.

His eyes snapped open when Karen’s freehand slipped beneath the waistband of his pants, grasping his cock firmly in her hold. “ _Karen_.” He gritted out against her skin, the pace of his fingers faltering as his focus went to her touch. How had it come to this? He’d been on the sofa, imagining what her touch would be like and now, here he was - her hand wrapped around his cock, pumping him ever closer to completion.

There was a part of his mind that said this was _wrong_ \- that he shouldn’t… That he shouldn’t be pulling Karen into this world of his. It wasn’t safe. He wasn’t safe. But there was another part of him that was clawing its way out of him to possess her. Something about Karen called out to the animal within him. She was able to soothe the beast within and make him feel like a man again. He’d never be the man he was before the shooting, before he was bitten - but she was the refuge he didn’t know he needed.

Frank’s fingers stilled within her, before he pulled them away and caught her wrist, dragging her hand away from his cock. “You’ll spoil the fun if you keep at that.” He said lowly, claiming her lips once more. His hands slid down to curl around her hips, hauling her upwards and urging her legs around his hips.

“ _Frank_.” Karen breathed out, her fingers playing through the longer hair at the nape of his neck, her lips brushing over his. “I need you.” He breathed out, reaching down between them to guide his cock to her center. “ _I_ _n me_.”

That was all the encouragement he needed to sink himself into her. He groaned lowly as he savored the feeling of being wrapped up in her. “ _Fuck_.” He hissed, scraping his teeth over her bottom lip. “So fucking good.”

Karen gave a whimpery moan as he started to move, slowly at first before he started to pick up the driving pace of his hips. He was still holding back, not wanting to hurt her as he drove himself into her again and again. But she kept whispering for _more_ and it was hard to ignore that request. The animal within him wanted to give her more, to make her feel him long after they were through. But he knew they’d never be through, not after this. He couldn’t just abandon her now that he knew what it felt like to be _in_ her.

Frank trailed one hand up from her hip, grasping her breast, his thumb brushing over her nipple. She cried out softly, rolling her hips into his driving motions. The water that ran over their bodies only seemed to add to the experience.

Their release was a chain reaction. The moment her inner walls started to pulse around his cock, he was careening over the edge with her. He kept pumping into her until he was certain he’d drawn every last second of pleasure out of her. He was dimly aware of the fact that they hadn’t exactly been _careful_ about any of this, but it didn’t seem to be a concern to either of them. Karen let her legs slip from around him, shutting the shower off wordlessly and changing it to fill up the bath tub.

“I don’t think I’ll fit.” Frank informed her with a rumbling chuckle.

“Oh, you will.” Karen assured him, nodding for him to sink down into the tub. It was a tight fit, but they managed to situate themselves in the water, with Karen draped over his chest. “See.”

Frank kissed the top of her head. “ _Mhm_.” He sighed, rubbing her back. “Wasn’t too rough was I?”

“Not at all.” Karen tilted her head to look at him. “I knew what I was getting involved with, Frank. I’m impressed you didn’t snap sooner.”

“Were you trying to make snap?”

She blushed. “Maybe.”

Frank shook his head. “You’re _crazy_ , but the good sort.”

“The sort of crazy that gave you a chance.”

“ _Exactly_.” He held her a little tighter. No one could get between them now. She was his, whether she realized it fully or not. Even if she no longer wanted to be with him one day, he’d always make sure she was safe. Happy. She’d let him into her home and he’d let her into his heart. That couldn’t just be severed.


End file.
